Skating For Trouble
by Bree-and-Nettie-hour
Summary: Life isn't as simple as Sakura would have liked it to be at her new school. Follow along as Sakura deals with 3 relationships that have left her in a whirlwind of emotion, there is the past love, the abusive boyfriend, and the man who secretly wants her.


**Ok, so this is my newest story idea, but I will admit. The couple choice is not my favorite, however a lot of people seem to like it so, yeah. This is going to be a Sasu/Saku fic but there is going to be a little Lee/Saku in the beginning, but you will see my reasons once you start reading. Well I think I covered everything, but just in case something I write confuses you, tell me in a pm or review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or the songs used in this story.**

**Song(s) used: **  
**Avril Lavigne: Mobile**  
**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**  
_Beep. ._  
I sighed, pulling the covers away from my face and pushing the off button on my alarm clock. Glancing around my room, I got that unfamiliar feeling I was having ever since moving into this apartment. All of it started with that little envelope, that little letter. It's words still rang through my head.

Dear Ms. Haruno

We are pleased to inform you that your application to the Tokyo Preforming and Fine Arts school has been accepted. School will start on the 7th of August, you are expected to have all the materials needed for class with you. Your schedule and supplies list are enclosed with this letter. 

Can't wait to see you on campus!

TPFAS Principal  
Principal Tsunade

Shaking my head, I groaned. Not that I wasn't totally psyched to be going to one of the most prestigious art schools in all of Japan, it was just that I had to move from my home town where all my family and friends were. Also, I still hadn't found a nearby ice rink, and for an ice skater to not have an ice rink, well... lets just say it was proving difficult. Dragging myself from the awesome queen sized bed my parents gave me for a moving away present, I shuffled over to the bathroom. Slipping out of my loose pajamas, I jumped into the shower, washing through my bubble gum pink hair. Stepping out, I slid on my robe an got to work straightening my hair. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:13, school started at 7:45, and I had about a ten to fifteen minute commute. Opening the drawer to my left, I pulled out my tooth paste, hair brush, and make up. Speeding through the rest of my preparation for the day, I walked to my closet.

"What to wear?" I skimmed the hangers for a cute outfit, deciding on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight red and black striped tank top, all covered with an embroidered black leather shrug. To finish it off, I pulled on my black ankle boots and grabbed my red Dolce and Gabbana purse. Turning to the full length mirror, I admired my work. "Ready for my first day," I whispered to myself and headed out the front door of my apartment. Walking down the hall, I pressed the call button and stepped into the elevator.

"Hold the door! Hold the door!" I reached out and held my hand over the closing door. Rushing down the hall was a tall boy who looked a year or two older then me, carrying a dark green lap top case. He slid past me into the elevator and gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks so much! I'm in a bit of a hurry." I gave a small giggle.

"I could tell, late for work?" He shook his head.

"Haha no, late for training with my teacher. I'm on the karate team, you see. I can't be late or else my teacher will be very disappointed with me." He paused, looking at me with calculating eyes, before widening in surprise. "Oh! You're the girl who moved into 318, I was wondering why I didn't recognize you at first. Let me introduce myself. I'm Lee, captain of the karate team and kendo team at Tokyo Preforming and Fine Arts school." He held out his hand, which I took and shook with a smile.

"I'm Sakura, new student at your school," I said with a small laugh. "It's nice to know that at least one person can help me around the school campus." Lee gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, I'm your person, that's for sure. So, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm majoring in dance, I hope to be a professional ice skater. To be good at ice skating, I need to be flexible and good at dancing. Figured it would be a great idea to get a little help from the actual professionals, you know?" Lee nodded, a smirk on his face. "What about you?" He let out a chuckle.

"I'm in photography. It's always been a favorite pass time of mine." I smiled.

"I had a friend back in Odawara who loved photography. Always had to have a camera with him." Lee gave me a wide smile.

"Well, I hope that it's fair for me to say that I'm the first of many of the new friends you will make here in Tokyo." I giggled and nodded. This only made Lee smile even wider. "So, are you busy this afternoon? If you're not, it would be my honor to show you some of the highlights of this wonderful city." I was a little caught off guard by his question.

"Y-you mean like a d-date?" He was still smiling, which answered my question. "Um, ok. Yeah, that actually sounds really fun." He laughed.

"Wonderful! We can leave right after school?" I nodded, returning the smile with one of my own. A ding startled us out of our conversation, alerting us that the elevator doors had opened again. Stepping into the elevator were two young men, both about my age, one with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, the other with onyx eyes and inky black hair. Lee scoffed.

"Oh it's you two." Both of the boys glared at him, then seemed to notice me beside him. The blonde haired boy held his hand out for me.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Pleased to meet you! This is my friend Sasuke Uchiha," he said, signaling to his partner who just gave me a small nod. It struck me as rude that he didn't have the decency to even shake my hand like Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," I said in a curt tone, looking at the Uchiha boy. Naruto seemed to notice and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him. He is a socially inept asshole sometimes," he said while elbowing the black eyed boy, receiving a look that could kill. Lee gave a small chuckle.

"Sometimes? The kid is an ass all the time, rude to anyone who even looks at him wrong." I looked between Lee and the other two. It was obvious that there was some bad blood between the three.

"Lee, just ignore them if they bother you that much," I said, gently grabbing hold of his arm and turning him to face me. His eyes softened from their glare and he sighed. The black haired boy looked at me with a disbelieving stare. It was really starting to make me uncomfortable, so bad that I was fidgeting. Lee noticed and stepped between me and the boy.

"Do you have a problem Uchiha? I suggest you stop bothering this young women unless you want Tsunade involved in this situation. Everyone knows how much she loves you," he said sarcastically. From the look on that boy's face, it was obvious that he didn't much care for my new principal. Another ding sounded, letting us know we were on the lobby floor. Taking my hand, Lee led me from the elevator, glaring at the Uchiha guy. I shrunk away from the boy's gaze as I walked by. Lee walked with long strides, almost forcing me to jog to keep up.

"Lee? Lee, who were those guys?" Lee looked at me with a pained expression.

"They are part of the skater group at our school. All over bad news, they spend most of their time in detention or the Principal's office. Promise me you will stay away from them, I hate the way that Uchiha was staring at you." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Y-yeah, I don't think you need to worry about me avoiding him." Lee nodded.

"Sorry if they scared you. Trust me, most of the students from our school are extremely nice."

"I bet, considering you're one of them." He gave me a smile and slowed his pace. We were probably five minutes away from the school thanks to his fast walking pace. For the rest of our walk, we talked about the school, the town, heck we talked about almost everything. I found out that Lee was a junior, one year older then my sophomore age. He had his own apartment just like me. His parents were owners of a major corporation which made furniture. I told him about my parents business as pharmacists, my friends from back home, my interest in ice skating. Before I knew it, we were standing before the school. Lee took me to the office, retrieving my locker and class information.

"Ok, lets go put your other stuff away in your locker, then I'll take you to your first class." Nodding, I followed him down the hallways, taking in the students who swarmed them. A few looked at me with interest, a few with jealousy, and even a couple with lustful eyes. Thankfully, all the yearning glances stopped when they saw my hand intertwined with Lee's. Either that, or it was the glares that Lee sent them all, I wasn't sure. The only thing I was sure of was that I didn't want to let go of Lee's hand. When we arrived at my locker, I unwillingly removed my hand from his grasp to put my stuff away, but he didn't leave my side.

"Jeez, Sakura you sure are getting a lot of attention aren't you," he said while glaring at another hormonal boy. I gently shook my head.

"I know right, this only happened to me once before and that was after I had my growth spurt. Say goodbye to good guy friends, say hello to drooling boys. It bothered me then too." Some brave soul must have had a death wish; he yelled out a cat call and pinched my butt as he walked by. I swear I was about to strangle the boy but someone already beat me to it. Lee had the kid in a choker hold, glaring holes into his head.

"Apologize," he hissed. The guy in his arms struggled against him, only making Lee add pressure to his hold.

"God dammit! Let me go!" I was completely shocked. A crowd started to gather.

"I said apologize! How dare you treat her that way! That is absolutely degrading to her, I will not stand to have you insult her! Now apologize!" The kid struggled for a few more seconds before lifting his gaze to mine, then returning it to Lee.

"I'm sorry alright! Just let me go you freak!" Lee squeezed his neck harder, making the kid gasp.

"It didn't sound like you were sorry. Say it like you mean it!" The guy was turning an ugly purple color.

"Lee! Lee stop, he can't breathe!" I gripped Lee's arm and pulled it off of the boy's neck. He fell gasping to the ground at Lee's and my feet. Lee gave him a disgusted look before grabbing the books I needed for my first class, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me away. The people around us moved out of his way, giving him varying glances of wariness to hate. I myself was too scared to talk or even look at Lee right now. I heard him sigh then felt him stop walking. Gently, he turned me to him and lifted my chin until I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control back there. It's just that, well, I couldn't bare to think that someone had treated you so vulgarly. I want to apologize for-" I cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.

"It's ok, I know why you did it. Thank you for trying to defend my dignity," I said in a quiet voice with a small smile. Lee returned the gesture, pulling me into a hug. Releasing me, he switched to holding me hand again, leading me to my first class. Lee stopped in front of a door, signaling to it.

"This is the place, your first class I mean." I gave a small nod, looking warily at the door. Lee noticed and gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Don't worry, it will be ok. This teacher is really nice." His words were few, but they were still very reassuring. I turned to go into the room, but Lee still hadn't let go of my hand. I returned my gaze to him, watching as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Have a good day Sakura," he whispered quietly before taking off in a brisk walk down the hall. My gaze followed him until he turned a corner, no longer in sight. Sighing, I faced the class room door. All the confidence I had felt after Lee's words was draining away, but I decided that it was better to get it out of the way now, while I still had a measly scrap of bravery, than later when I was an absolute chicken. Grabbing the handle, I pulled open the door. The inside of the class room looked more like a lounge then a place to hold a class. Very few students were inside, only about three, but all of them were staring at me curiously. Clearing my throat, I walked into the class, trying really hard to ignore the gazes glued to me.

"Hi! Tobi is Tobi's name and Tobi is a good boy!" I jumped with fright when the boy yelled in my ear, earning a few snickers from his friends. Suddenly two muscled arms wrapped around my waist in a tight grip, making me yelp.

"Hey sexy, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hidan, senior. You are?" I tried to keep my voice under control as I gripped the man's arms.

"Very uncomfortable with the way you're holding me actually, if you let me go I will tell you my name though." The man laughed, holding me tighter.

"Well, if it means letting you out of my arms, I think I am ok with not knowing your real name. I guess from now on you're 'Hottie'. What do you think?" I shifted slightly in the man's arm, making it so that I was facing him.

"I think that if you don't let me go, I'll scream and my boy friend will kick your ass, that's what I think."

'_What are you talking about? You don't have a boy friend!'_

_**'Yeah I do, in a way. Well, you know, not really, but Lee acts like one! They don't have to know he isn't my real boy friend!'**_

_'You are getting ahead of yourself don't you think?'_

_**'Oh shut up inner, you're starting to piss me off!'**_

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" I looked back at the guy holding me against his chest. "Who is this boy friend huh?"

"H-his name is Lee," I said, looking at the man with frightened eyes. He smirked, obviously relishing my fear.

"You mean that guy who is king jock? Captain of the chess club or something?" I summoned my best glare and got up in the guy's face.

"No! He is captain of the karate team and kendo team. He could wipe the floor with you!" The man laughed and pulled me closer, face now an inch from mine.

"Oh is that so? Do we want to test that theory?" I gulped.

"Hidan, quit harassing the poor girl will you? She has had enough problems already from what I hear." I turned to the doorway, where a tall kid with black hair and eyes was staring at us in amusement. My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"Y-you look exactly like Uchiha-san!" The boy gave me a bright smile.

"Well, maybe that's because I am Uchiha-san. But I must sadly say I have not met you yet, perhaps we have made a mistake?"

"You look like Sasuke!" The guy laughed, stuffing his hands down into his pockets.

"Then you have confused me for my little brother. Where did you meet my younger sibling?" I gazed at the man, completely caught off guard.

"Haha, Itachi you made the girl speechless. What is that, like the fifth time you have done that to a girl today? You need to take pity on the poor creatures, you know, let them fall for someone else," the guy said, pulling me even closer, making his mouth a mere two centimeters from mine.

"Hidan! Leave the poor girl alone! Tobi thinks you're scaring her!" I was suddenly dragged from the silver-haired man's grip, causing me to stumble into my rescuer's chest. I looked up to see a tall figure who obviously loved body art or something for he was half white, half black, split down the center and to top it off he had neon green hair.

"Are you alright?" **"Hidan isn't the one you should be cuddling up to." **My eyes widened.

"Um, excuse me for asking, but do you have schizophrenia? 'Cause it seems to me that more then one personality is sharing that body of yours." The four men in the room, including the one who I had asked the question about, laughed.

"I get that a lot." **"Yeah dammit, so don't ask! I might just eat you for that comment!" **I gulped.

"E-eat me? You're a cannibal?"

"Sorry, it's not schizophrenia, it is a really bad form of tourettes. I should be taking my pills right about now but I was too busy saving you from certain doom at the hands of Hidan." **"So quit hanging on to me dammit so I can take them!"** I quickly let go, taking a few steps back and plopping down on the couch behind me. The man took a small bottle of pills from his pocket and popped two into his mouth. Itachi handed him a bottle of water from the fridge in the corner of the room. Suddenly I was bombarded by another set of arms clinging around my neck.

"Hi! Tobi wants to be friends with you!" I gulped.

"Um, who's Tobi again?" The kid in the lollipop orange mask laughed and point to himself.

"Why, Tobi is Tobi! Tobi thought he went over this already! So will little Cherry-chan be Tobi's friend?"

"Cherry-chan?" Tobi pointed at her hair.

"Your hair, it smells like cherries and is pink, so Tobi is gonna call you Cherry-san!" I was surprised by his reasoning.

"H-how do you know my hair smells like cherries, I can honestly say that you have not gotten close enough to smell my hair... right?" Tobi laughed.

"Tobi smelled your hair when Tobi was giving you a hug!" I stared at the hyperactive man, completely freaked out. Deciding that the lollipop masked kid was one to avoid, I stood and walked over to one of the single chairs. "So you never answered! Will you be Tobi's friend?" I stared at him hesitantly.

"Well, I don't know Tobi, I really haven't gotten to know you yet." The boy stiffened, making me fear that I said something wrong.

"Alright then! Cherry-chan will just have to hang out with Tobi today! That way she gets to know Tobi and Tobi and Cherry-chan can become best friends!"

"I'm sorry Tobi, I already have plans with Lee today. Maybe tomorrow?" The boy nodded excitedly.

"Ok! Tobi will count down the seconds until then! 23:59:59! 23:59:58!"

"Tobi, in your head please," Itachi said. Tobi nodded and went back to counting silently.

"Tobi, you aren't really going to count it out are you?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"One minute down!" I looked at the others and it seemed as if I was the only one shocked by his behavior. Sighing, I pulled out my laptop and signed on. Lucky for me, I was able to get most of my text book information online, I only had three paper books, the rest were stored in computer files.

"Hey Pinky, what are you doing?" I glared at Hidan for the nickname.

"I'm getting the stuff I need for class ready." He and the others laughed.

"There's no point getting ready so early, school doesn't start for another 15 minutes and even then the teacher is always late, half the period is over before he comes in. That's why were in here, no one comes in this classroom for the first half of class, they just hang in the halls and come in a few minutes before Kakashi-sensei arrives. Its awesome to have his class first hour." I sighed.

_**'Why do I have a feeling this class is gonna bring around something really bad.**_' Standing, I walked over to the little fridge and grabbed out a water bottle.

"So, we never got your name?" I turned to look at the body-art kid.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. And yours?" He smirked.

"Zetsu, my name is Zetsu." I was happy to see that the dark voice didn't follow this time.

"Ok, so let me see if I have this down. Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Itachi, correct?" I asked as I pointed to each one. They nodded. "Cool. Now I know 7 people from this school." Hidan walked over and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Stick with me Cutie, you'll be popular in no time." I shrugged his arm off, sliding to the farthest side of the couch.

"I'm ok, thanks for the offer though." He laughed and acted as if I didn't just reject him in front of his friends. The rest of the time spent waiting for our teacher went similar, Hidan hitting on me, getting rejected, Tobi or Zetsu saving me from Hidan, and the process starting all over again. When the teacher and other kids arrived, I was relieved but only for a moment, for the teacher just told us to get to know our peers so he could read his little dirty book the rest of hour.

"Oh, I think I have gotten to know our little cherry blossom quite well," Hidan said while pulling me onto his lap

"Um, Hidan, can you please let me go?" My voice was high pitched, so the words came from my throat in a squeak. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, but Hidan still didn't release me. Instead, he picked me up bridal style, cradling me up against his chest, his rather muscled chest. My cheeks were turning bright red, I wasn't used to any guy holding me like _this_. To make matters worse, other people were staring, including a rather angry Lee who arrived to see me in Hidan's arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" He was glaring at Hidan with a look that could kill, but Hidan only laughed.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm snuggling up to my Cherry-chan." He pulled me even closer. Lee stormed over, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me from Hidan's grip. My feet hit ground at a bad angle, causing me to stumble slightly. Grabbing my wrist, Lee placed me behind him and took a step towards Hidan.

"She isn't your 'Cherry-chan'. You will stay away from Sakura if you know what's good for you," Lee hissed before turning and walking out of the room, me stumbling to keep up. I looked back to see Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, and even Tobi looking at Lee darkly. Itachi gave me a sympathetic look as Lee and I left the room, though I was confused as to why.

The next three hours went by in a blur, my mind stuck on the look Itachi gave me. The bell rang, shocking me out of my thoughts. Just like with every other hour, Lee came to pick me up from class to walk me to the next one. This time, he took us through a crowded hall into an even more crowded room. The cafeteria.

"Come on Sakura, I want to introduce you to my friends." Holding my hand, he led me through the stuffed room until he stopped at a table in the corner. Sitting around it were four people. Pointing to each, he listed their names. "This is Sai, she's Karin, he's Kimimaro, and that's Tayuya. Guys, this is Sakura." I gave a small wave, but I refused to step away from Lee. They didn't seem offended, just gave a series of small hellos. Lee pulled up two chairs and sat down on one, leaving the other for me. Sitting, I stared around the busy area.

"Is it always this crowded?"

"Yeah, the administration was stupid with that part, everyone's lunch is at the same time."

"Oh, well that explains it I guess," I said, earning some laughs from the others.

"So Sakura, what are you majoring in here?"

"Um, I'm in-"

"She's in dance," Lee said. I looked at him slightly startled but nodded anyway.

_'What the hell! We can talk for ourselves. That was just plain rude!'_

_**'I'm sure he was just trying to be helpful...'**_

_'Helpful? Helpful! That was not being helpful, he is completely refusing you any chance to become close to anyone. You saw how he reacted to Hidan and the others. It was totally uncalled for!'_

_**'Lee-kun was just helping me out of an uncomfortable situation.'**_

_'Lee-kun? You are calling him Lee-kun now? You idiot, he's not letting you make any friends, he is closing you off from everyone else. That's not right! He's taking away your right to have other friends!' _

_**'You're wrong! Lee-kun is just protecting me!'**_

_'From what? Bad people? He thinks everyone is a bad person in case you have not noticed. He won't even let you talk to his friends, what does that scream? Suspicious maybe?'_

"Everything alright Sakura-chan?" I looked up at Lee, giving a quick nod.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Lee gave me a smile before returning to his conversation with Kimimaro. I was about to go back to arguing with my conscience when I felt a heavy gaze land on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto looking at me with worried eyes and to his left, him. His eyes were deep inky depths that pulled me in. It frightened me, but even more, it angered me that he was trying to play this game with me. He flashed me a smirk, making a dark red blush spread up my neck.

"Sakura," Lee said in a low voice. I turned to look at him and immediately knew he saw me staring at Sasuke. Returning my gaze to my lap, I gripped my hands together.

"Um, excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I said before standing and making my way through the crowd to the cafeteria door. Finally getting through the double doors, I walked up a flight of stairs and turned down the hall at the top before sitting down with a huff.

_'This is so overwhelming.'_

"Hn, feeling a little unstable are we?" I jumped at the dark voice, looking up to see Sasuke.

"N-no, I'm just... just..." He took a step closer, leaning against the lockers.

"Just getting away from it all?" He gave me another smirk, yet up close it made me blush even more. I pushed myself up, brushing off my jeans, but I was only using that as a stall so I could turn away from his dark gaze. When I looked back at him, I had to clamp my jaws to hold back my yelp. He was inches away from me, looking at me with smoldering eyes. Leaning down, he placed his lips right near my ear, making my light pink cheeks turn a bright red. "You're trembling Sakura," he said in a sexy voice, causing me to shake even more.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" He gave a deep laugh, sending tremors down my spine.

"Sasuke-kun is it?" He whispered, purposely breathing against my neck and making me quietly gasp. My knees were shaking. Before I could collapse, he pulled away. "See you around Haruno," he said before walking away. As soon as he turned the corner and started down the stairs, I slid to the floor, taking in a shaky breath and closing my eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?" My eyes shot open to see Lee standing in front of me. His gaze once again told everything. He knew I was talking to Sasuke just now, he knew something happened when he saw my disheveled state.

"Yeah I'm fine Lee," I said, but he still looked at me with those knowing eyes.

"Did something happen between you and Uchiha?" His voice was colder, making me shiver.

"N-no, nothing." We both knew I was lying through my teeth, it was painfully obvious. Lee narrowed his eyes, making me uncomfortable.

"Let's go, lunch is over and your next class is on the other side of the school." He held out a hand for me. I grabbed it and let him pull me to my feet. Despite his mad expression, his hold on my hand was still soft and gentle. We walked through the halls, silently casting glances at one another. "Here we are, I'll see you after class." With that, Lee left me standing there alone in the hall. My gaze didn't leave him, even after he turned down another hall, I watched the corner he went around.

"Hey, Sakura right?" I turned to see Naruto.

"Yeah, uh hi Naruto," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Are you ok? You look somewhat upset?" I shook my head, giving a small laugh.

"Well, for some reason that I can't comprehend, your buddy Sasuke is doing all he can to get in between me and Lee. In fact, I wouldn't put it past him, or you for the fact of the matter to use something like this, this class we share, as a way to bad mouth Lee or something. I'm just going to politely ask you to tell your friend that I want him, and you, to leave me alone." Grabbing the handle, I opened the door and walked into the room, leaving Naruto like Lee left me. Choosing a chair at the far side of the room, I sat down and placed my head on my arms. The rest of the people in the class went on with whatever they were doing, letting me return to my troubling thoughts. Even though I felt bad for telling off Naruto, I felt even worse for lying to Lee. He was nothing but nice to me from the beginning, definitely not deserving a lie to the face.

_**'How could I be so rude to him?'**_

_'He would've been pissed if he found out what happened between you and Sasuke, you couldn't tell him!'_

_**'He didn't have to know all the details, I could have at least told him that we talked a little.'**_

_'That wouldn't matter, Lee would pester you for details, you know that, he was upset with you.'_

Before I could refute the thought, the teacher walked into class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka-sensei and I'm your music teacher. This year, we will strive to make you better artists in they area of music, and I hope that over these next few years, you can spread your abilities to more instruments than you already use. Not only will we be singing, but we will also work with pianos, guitars and percussion. To start, I want everyone to choose at least three of the instruments that you would like learn. Write it down on a sheet of paper with your name and send it to the front of the class." Pulling out a sheet of notebook paper, I wrote down piano, guitar, and singing. I was never one for holding a beat, so I wasn't sure keeping tempo for the base line of percussion would do me good. After passing up our sheets, the teacher smiled and put his hands behind his back. "Ok, so here is what you're going to do, choose one of those instruments and play it. If you want to play piano, there is a room next door filled with them, guitars are against the wall, drums are in a room across the hall, singing can be done where ever you want, as long as its on campus and doesn't distract other classes. You can take guitars outside, but I ask that you are careful with them and return them to the room when you're done. Class will be over in an hour, use this time wisely." With that, he let us roam around the school, finding comfortable places to relax and create music. Grabbing a guitar, I walked out of the front doors, finding a nice tree to sit under and play. My fingers acted on their own as they strummed across the strings and hugged the finger board in a familiar pattern. I quietly sung words to myself, smiling at the memories it brought.

"Went back home again  
This sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn my back on everything  
(Turn my back on) everything...

Everything's changing when I turn round all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
Everything's changing when I turn round all out of my control I'm a mobile.

Start back at this life  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
I'm waking up to say I've tried   
Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh...

Everything's changing when I turn round all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile.  
I'm a mobile

Hanging from the ceiling life's a mobile spinning around  
With mixed feelings crazy and wild...  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud...

Everythings changing  
Everywhere I go  
All out of my control  
Everythings changing  
Everywhere I go out of what I know

La la la la la la (la la)  
La la la la la la (la la)  
La la la la la la (la la la)  
La la la la la la

Everything's changing when I turn round all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile.  
I'm a mobile."

I sighed, it had been awhile since I last sang that song. The last time being back when I was little miss Tom Boy and had been in a band with a bunch of guy friends. That was a long time ago though, when I was still 12. Now I was 16 and anything but tom boy. A small chuckle sounded from the branches above me, making me jump.

"It's been awhile since I heard that song, how long has it been since we last got the band together? Four years?" Looking up, I saw the familiar red hair, the deep sea foam green eyes.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" He laughed.

"What? I can't be on the campus of my school?" I gaped.

"You go to school here? Since when?" He jumped from the tree, looking at me with sweet smile that he always reserved for me. Holding out a hand to help me up, he gave another laugh.

"I was here since last year. I should be asking you what you're doing here?"

"I started this year," I said while taking his hand and pulling myself up. Before I could react, he had his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I missed you baby," he whispered, giving me a gentle peck on the forehead.

**Uh oh, old love interest returns. Hahahaha tell me what you think!**

**3 Nettie**


End file.
